


Theme: Fear

by Jamie_Aizen



Series: Jamie Aizen's 2018 October Horror Theme Fics [2]
Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamie_Aizen/pseuds/Jamie_Aizen
Summary: OCTOBER 2nd, 2018Theme: FearFandom: RoTG/GOCVerse: N/APairing: a hint of Nightmare GalleonCharacters: Pitchiner (Book!Bitch); mention of other charactersWarning: Hallucinations (both auditory & visual), self-harm, extreme depression, mild vomitRating: Mature





	Theme: Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TwistedxSaiyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedxSaiyan/gifts).



**Quick note:**  So this is actually a snippet of a fanfic I have planned. It is  Pitchiner- centric (Book Pitch for those of you who don’t know) and it involves him being kidnap by the alien species Yautja or the Predator as the most adopted name for them.

Unfortunately, I won’t be able to write this fic anytime soon as I still need to plot most of this out. Plus with tons of other projects I want/need to work on, plus real life constantly kicking my ass this piece has to take a back burner.

But I did have a certain section already written and I thought  _‘Eh, what the hell- might as well finish it and post a piece to wet their appetites…’_  
  
Basically, Pitchiner has been captured and is being transported to the Yautja’s planet. Unfortunately, he’s placed inside a metal coffin that he cannot get out and since he suffers from being locked in a space where he can’t move, this is my take of what would happen to him in this predicament.  


**Warning:**  Hallucinations (both auditory & visual), self-harm, extreme depression, mild vomit  
**Rating:**  Mature

 

* * *

 

It is a sharp cough that wakes him from his drugged slumber. It takes a moment to realize it was coming from his own throat.

Pitchiner groans as he slowly opens his eyes. He was still feeling groggy from…..whatever was in his system and it took a few seconds for him to adjust to the darkness.

He feels awful, and the inside of his mouth had a sensation of something foul crawling in and dying on his tongue.

_‘Fuck.’_  he thinks as he tries to lift his hands to scrub his face. _‘I better not have gotten piss drunk and tried to lick that damn puppet again…’_

Pitchiner freezes when his ears twitch, not from the pain- but from the silence. **  
**

It was quiet.

Very quiet.

Tomb-like quiet.

It never got this quiet since he started living with Pitch and Pitchy.

He blinks again, shaking his head. The Nightmare King’s breathing begins to quicken.

This isn’t his bedroom or any room of Pitch’s dwellings. He could not feel the soft mattress that was usually underneath his body, nor could he see the ceiling that held the enchanted music notes the creative Pitchy designed.

Pitchiner’s hands slowly push forward, not expecting the coolness of metal halting his progress.

**“What the hell?!”**

He then pushes outward to his sides and once again he hits cold steel.

A sharp intake of breath is heard and he realizes it is his again.

Pitchiner feels a sense of something in his chest as he assesses the situation he was in.

This had to be a dream, he thinks. No one would dare try to lock up the feared Nightmare King. And those who would tried quickly discovered that it would be the last mistake of their life.

He beats the surface and growls in fury.

He was trapped in a box with no way out.

_‘Mother Fucker’_

* * *

Rage hits first. **  
**

He knows that his fist has bruises from the constant pounding, that his lips were bleeding from the sharp fangs digging into the skin.

It doesn’t matter to him.

Pain reminds the Nightmare King that he was still alive and not stuck in a dreamless stupor. Immediately his mind paints scenarios of his captors' demise.

He will destroy them- slowly and painfully. They will wish that they had killed themselves when he gets his hands on them.

The Nightmare King grits his teeth, mouth filled with blood. He feels a bit nauseous but it was better to focus on his anger and the pain instead of the creeping fear crawling up his spine.

_**He will get out of here.** _

* * *

Rage bleeds into exhaustion and the Nightmare King feels ill. **  
**

He doesn’t know how long he has been in the predicament he’s in, but it was starting to get to him.

Pitchiner knows that his fingertips are cover in blood from clawing the metal surface above him and bruises decorate the back of his skull from him banging his head.

At first, he welcomed pain like an old friend but now he wishes that everything would not hurt and his brain stops throbbing.

Pitchiner grits his teeth and fist his fingers into his now damp hair.

_It's hot._

_It's too hot and it's too quiet._

His body twists around in agony as his mind plays the worst scenarios for him.

_**Why was he in a box?** _

_**Who captured him?** _

_**What’s going to happen to him now?  
** _

_**Does Pitch even know that he was missing?** _

He tries to imagine his lover, worried expression on the other’s face as he would pace the floor of his study. And if Pitch was worried, then Pitchy would get antsy if his Master was in such state.

_‘What makes you think Pitch is worried about you,’_ came the sinister voice in his mind.

Pitchiner shakes his head, trying to ignore the cruel statement.

_‘Maybe Pitch is tired of you. Sure you’re a great lay and protector- but he can ride someone else’s cock and Pitchy is more powerful than you are. You’re just a burden- an unloved beast that destroys everything that he lays his hands on.’_

Nausea continues to build up inside Pitchiner. “Fuck, that’s not true- he cares-”

_‘Stop lying to yourself,’_  said the voice.  _‘You’re a fucking monster that doesn’t deserve any companionship. You’re going to die alone; for this is the price you will pay for your deeds.’_

_‘You don’t deserve to remember your wife and child…’_

Pitchiner could not help it. He turns his head to the side and throws up from the heat and exhaustion.

**(or was it because of the truth of those words in his mind)**

* * *

**“I’m so sorry Pitch-please let me out. Whatever I did, I’m sorry….”**

_‘No’_

* * *

**“Someone- please. It's too hot. I can’t take it anymore. I need-”**

_‘You need to die’_

* * *

**“Fuck I’ll do anything. I’ll fucking stop being an idiot. I’ll fucking clean up my act, I’ll be good- just let me the fuck out…”**

_‘Suffer’_

* * *

_“Daddy?”_ **  
**

_“Daddy, wake up.”_

_“You have to wake up Daddy.”_

Pitchiner slowly opens his eyes to a bright yet warm room. In his head, he knows it's his study at the old manor but he couldn’t remember ever living in such a place.

“Daddy?”

The Nightmare King looks up to see a girl standing before. She has no face, not distinguishing characteristics besides the long black hair.

And yet he knows her voice.

Recognizes the scent and her innocent presence.

“Seraphina…”

He feels her smile as she places her tiny, cool hands on his forehead. “Mommy says you were working too hard again and you got sick.”

Pitchiner blinks at the statement.

_Wait that’s impossible. He was stuck in a box- it was hot! He was covered in blood and vomit-_

“Were you having a nightmare Daddy? You were screaming and waving your arms in the air.”

He blinks.

Of course. That was it.

Pitchiner is overworked and tired. He went to rest in the study so he wouldn’t get his wife and child sick. He has a fever which explains why it was hot and the nightmares are hallucinations because of the sickness.

He places his hand on her’s, enjoying the rare touch. “I’m fine now, baby girl. I just… Daddy’s been busy and he misses his family.”

He offers her a smile

**_“If you miss us, why did you abandoned us?”_ **

Pitchiner freezes as darkness snatch the light away and he’s in the dark again. He still sees his daughter, but a bloody sneer is painted on her face.

_**“You left us to die, Daddy! You got tired of playing a family man and wanted to be a warmonger?”** _

Pitchiner shakes his head. “No- no baby it's not like that!” He tries to reach out for her, to make her understand. She is his world, the reason he gets up in the morning. He could never leave her!

The girl pulls away with a cruel chuckle.  _ **“You’re a monster! A horrible father! How many little girls did you steal from their daddies? You didn’t want me anymore so you decided to steal another daughter?!”**_

Pitchiner continues shaking his head, confusion, and nausea building up in his stomach. “Please,” he sobs, “let me explain. Baby please!”

Seraphina shakes her head.  ** _“I hate you,”_**  she snarls.  _ **“I wish you were the one who died. You don’t deserve to cry for me when you abandoned us!”**_  Her body begins to float away from him and Pitchiner couldn’t take it.

**“PLEASE DON’T LEAVE ME! SERAPHINA PLEASE! I’LL BE A BETTER FATHER! I’LL STAY!!”**

He screams and cries, reaching out for her as she continues into the darkness where he knows he’ll never see her again.

**_“Suffer Father. Suffer as all your victims have suffered.”_ **

A wretched sob comes from deep within the Nightmare King’s throat and he wails in agony.

* * *

_He wants to die. **  
**_

_Maybe if he dies, he’ll get the opportunity to see his daughter._

_Even if it is just for a moment._

_Even if he cannot hold her._

_He just wants to tell that her father is sorry._

_That she was right._

_He doesn’t deserve to mourn her._

_He just needs to see her one more time._

* * *

***KER-CHANK*  
**

The loud sound wakes Pitchiner. It hurts his sensitive ears; he wouldn’t be surprised if they are bleeding.

Taking a deep breath, he hears more noises from outside and struggles to listen to what is happening.

There are voices being spoken in grunts and a different language. He doesn’t understand them but he knows that this means there are people around.

People who have placed him in this hell hole of a coffin.

Once again anger grips him and he is back to clawing at the surface.

Pitchiner doesn’t care that he his bleeding again or the fact he is covered in bodily fluids or that the smell is getting to him.

Only one thought powers his actions:

**“Someone will die today…”**

* * *

 

Well, that was heartbreaking….

This a bit traumatizing to write cause I had to imagine myself in Pitchiner’s shoes. I will never do that again.

Aw, who the fuck am I kidding? Of course, I fucking will because I’m a goddamn sadist and masochist….

**_P.S: Pitchiner you cannot kill me if you want me to ever write future smexy times with Pitch…._ **


End file.
